Valiturus
by Amethyst-Li
Summary: In an alternate Hyrule, Ganondorf has sucessfully taken over Hyrule, activating a curse set on Hyrule's royals, causing the Triforce to shatter. Hope for light to return diminishes, and the fate of Hyrule rests on a forbidden prophecy to be fulfilled.YAOI


WARNING: Contains yaoi and mpreg. If you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: The Zelda series isn't mine. If it was, Linebeck would be in the next Zelda epic. (I wish) (I do own Runafort and all the OC's here)

A/N: Please note that this Hyrule is an alternate one and Sheik is not Zelda. There will also be OC's and a whole kingdom that is original. Get it? ORIGINAL. Be warned that some of the characters here are different from the ones you already know. (ie. genderbending Four Sword's Vio and Red.) Be warned: there's also character death in the later chapters, and the rating may change.

Otherwise, please enjoy the story, and go easy on me: this is my first one here!

The Legend Begins

Long, long ago, three goddesses went down to the chaos that was Hyrule, and created their land.

The first goddess, Din, bore the red earth with her strong arms.

Nayru created justice and law, to govern the land as it grew.

Farore created the beings that lived in the land that would live out the law, and the people who would protect it.

With their deed done, the three goddesses returned to whence they came. In their wake, they left behind the golden Triforce to rule over the land, and the space that was between the land and the Goddesses' realm became the Sacred Realm, the place where the Triforce resides.

Generations and generations of people have fought over the power of the golden power, up to the point that the whole world had become a battlefield.

Four powerful sages prayed for the goddesses to cleanse the land. At their darkest hour, the goddesses descended from the Sacred Realm and sealed the darkness into the deepest depth of the people's hearts. To ensure the security of the Triforce, the goddesses entrusted each piece to the three most powerful kingdoms in Hyrule: the Gerudo race, the Triforce of Power, for their perseverance in the harsh desert; and the Hyrulean royals, the Triforce of Wisdom, for their vast knowledge and deep wisdom; and the kingdom of Runafort, the Triforce of Courage, for their pure heart and steadfast courage.

With the pieces of the Triforce secure and safe, Din, Farore and Nayru returned to their domain and the land of Hyrule lived in peace and harmony, unaware of a secret curse sleeping in the castle of Hyrule city.

Soon, the peace was broken when the holder of the Triforce of Courage had mysteriously disappeared. A mighty war broke out over the next vulnerable piece of the Triforce-the Triforce of Wisdom. The war was won-but by no kingdom. It was won by the darkness.

Hyrule's only hope was the Hero of the Triforce, the one who was capable of defeating the evil.

This kingdom depended on one young orphan, hidden from the rest of the world.

* * *

Link opened his eyes. "Ugh…" he groaned. He turned to face the window, and shielded his eyes. "It's morning…" 

"Good morning, Link!" Llia greeted.

"What time is it?" Link groaned.

"Umm… 8 in the morning." Llia answered. "Why?"

Link's eyes widened. "Oh my goddesses!" he yelled. "I'm late!"

"Shh! Not so loud! You'll wake the others!" Llia scolded. "And what are you late for?"

"I need to go see Princess Zelda!" Link smiled, getting up.

Llia frowned slightly as she watched Link get up from his bed and dress.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Llia asked.

"No." Link replied. "No time. Seeya!"

Link bolted out of the door, leaving an annoyed Llia in his wake.

"Seriously," she huffed. "That boy is a handful."

"Silly Llia." Link chortled, as soon as he was outside the orphanage. "She knows I can take care of myself."

Link skipped along the cobblestone road toward the marketplace. Arriving at the marketplace, he spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

"Ah! I wonder how Sheik's doing?!" he smiled. Sheik had been a childhood friend of Link's, both of them living in the orphanage until the Shekian was adopted by his aunt, Impa. Ever since then, Sheik has been traveling around Hyrule, working along with his aunt in her business and work. He often returns to Hyrule to sell and to visit the Ordon Orphanage.

Link spun in circles, looking for his friend, who disappeared into the thick mass of the crowd. _I'm sure Zelda can wait._ He thought.

Meanwhile, Sheik smiled as he watched his recent customer walk away from his stall, the money in his wallet slightly larger than the amount before.

"It's a good start to the sales today." he smiled. "I wonder how everyone at the orphanage is doing?" he wondered. _And I wonder how Link is, too._ The Shekian's face flushed red. _Why is thinking about Link making me flush so much nowadays?!_

"Hi, Sheik!" a voice called from behind him.

"What the-?!" Sheik swore as a green blur tackled him to the ground.

"I've missed you so much! How've you been?"

"L-Link?!" Sheik asked, appalled. "How did you find me?!"

Link pouted and crossed his arms. "You could at least greet me first, you know."

Sheik chuckled. "All right then, _Princess._ How are you, Link? How did you find me?"

Link laughed. "It's all right. Anyway, I was on my way to see Princess Zelda, when I saw you. I decided to greet you first."

"How nice of you." Sheik smiled. His expression darkened. "But… Don't you-never mind." Sheik stopped.

"Hmm? Don't I what?" Link asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Like I said, never mind." Sheik smiled. "Send my regards to the princess."

"Ehh?" Link whined. "Aren't you coming along?"

"Sorry," Sheik smiled apologetically. "But I have the shop to watch."

Link's full-blast smile withered. "Oh… okay." He smiled again. "OK. I'll say hello for you!" He left.

Sheik glanced at Link's leaving form. _Doesn't he know what's happened to Hyrule?_

Link walked along the streets until he reached the castle moat.

"Hello," he smiled, walking up to a guard at the gate. "I'd like to see Princess Zelda, please."

"I'm sorry, kid. I can't let you in." The guard replied. "After all… you know."

"What?" Link asked. "Is Zelda busy?"

"No! Not that!" The guard looked around for any eavesdroppers. "Well… because of Lord Ganondorf, the princess is in the…" he whispered. All of a sudden, he straightened up and saluted. "S-Sir Raven! Sorry, I didn't see you there, sir!"

"That's alright." a gentle voice chuckled from behind Link. It was Raven, a knight of Lord Ganondorf stood behind Link, dismounting from his horse Link spun around, surprised. "You've grown quite a bit, now, haven't you?"

"Mr. Raven!" Link cried out loud, remembering the childish pet name he used to call the knight. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to report a little _thief _that should be sent to the dungeon." he smiled.

"What thief?" Link asked. "Where is he?"

"I'm looking at him." Raven smiled. "_You're _the thief."

"_I'm _the thief?!" Link cried. "But I didn't steal anything!"

"Shh!" Raven shushed, slapping a hand over the boy's mouth. "Not so loud!"

"But Raven, why do we need to do this?" Link asked, exasperated.

"Because," Raven hissed, his voice volume dropping. "The princess is in the dungeon."

"Why would she be there?!" Link shouted. "She hasn't done anything!"

"I know." Raven sighed. "But this issue is all about politics.

"Politics?" Link asked. "What would politics have anything to do with Zelda in jail?"

Raven shrugged. "Let's not think about that first. Soldier!"

"Yes, sir!" the guard squeaked.

"Please give me your cuffs, please."

"Yes, sir!"

After getting the cuffs, he turned to Link. "Shall we?"

Link sighed. "Only to see Zelda."

* * *

Ganondorf paced in his study. And paced. And paced. 

His subjects watched fearfully from the side. When their lord was like this, his temper can be easily roused if disturbed.

All of a sudden, the ornate double doors to the study slammed open.

"Who dares enter without permission?!" A subject bellowed.

A woman stood at the door, dressed in a long-sleeved white blouse and a leather pirate vest. She wore blue denim trousers that were folded at the knee. Her jet-black hair was tied in a high ponytail and had electric pink highlights that streaked from her forehead to the tips of her hair.

"Ganondorf!" she called. "We need to talk."

Minister Potho ran out from behind her and kneeled before the annoyed Gerudo. "I'm sorry, your Majesty, but she persisted and-!"

Ganondorf raised a hand to silence the panicking minister.

"Leave us, please, everyone." he growled, and the people filed out of the room, leaving the woman and Ganondorf.

"I have news from the priestesses that there is a hidden curse in this castle. It involves the Triforce pieces."

"Does it involve the location of the Courage piece?" he asked.

"Sadly, no. Only one soul in Hyrule knows where it is."

"Who would that be?" Ganondorf asked. "I will take them down."

"That is an impossible feat, my friend." the woman frowned. "The one who knows is the spirit of courage, Ciela."

"Ah. A fix in the plan."

"I'm afraid so."

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it, my Lord?"

"Why do you work for me?"

The woman turned to Ganondorf, grinning.

"What kind of question is _that_?!" she laughed.

"I'm being serious." Ganondorf stated. "Why, Amethyst?"

"Because," Amethyst smiled. "You're my friend, and I like you!"

"I may have told you this before, but Amethyst?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a fool, but you're a good person."

"For a bad person."

"Yes."

* * *

"I don't see why we have to do this." Link sighed as they neared the entrance to the dungeon. 

They arrived, and the two soldiers, after seeing Raven, fled the scene before the blond man could say anything.

"That went well." Raven smiled, closing the door and unlocking the cuffs.

"Thank you very much, Raven." Link smiled.

"You're welcome." Raven replied. "Gotta go now. Bye."

"Bye."

Link wandered around the halls, looking into the cells in search for the princess.

"This place seems deserted." Link breathed. "There's no one anywhere."

"Link?!" a muffled voice called. "Is that you?!"

"Zelda?!" Link cried, recognizing the voice. "Where are you?!"

"Follow my voice, Link! I'll sing so you can find me!"

"Okay, Zelda! I'm coming!"

The girl began to sing and the blond boy found her easily in no time.

"Zelda!" he smiled, kneeling down to the girl sitting in the cell. "How did you get here?"

"Link," she sighed. "The times here in Hyrule have become difficult."

"What do you mean?" Link asked. "Everyone knows what's going on, but me!"

"Our king is the lord of the shadows, Link." Zelda said. "He is the evil that made this land dangerous. Monsters have been appearing around the boarders of the city, which is the work of the hidden curse of this castle."

"This castle is cursed?!" Link screamed.

"The royals in it. It states-!"

The princess was cut off by the sound of rattling at the door.

"Oh no! The guards are here!" Zelda panicked. "Quick, get out of here! There's a secret passage hidden between those two statues over there! Press the Triforce on the _horse _and not the _hero_! Go!"

"How about you, Zelda?" Link asked, fearful.

"I'll be alright." Zelda smiled. "You're a good friend, Link. I'm glad to have met you."

"Zelda…"

"Now, _go_!"

Link sprinted to the back of the dungeon towards the aforementioned statues. He pressed hi palm against the Triforce on the horse.

"It's flat, Zelda! I can't press it!"

"Use your left hand, Link! Do it!"

Link changed his hand on the Triforce. All of a sudden, the Triforce glowed a golden light and the same symbol appeared on Link's hand.

"Eh?!"

The Triforce disappeared and in its place was a gaping entrance of a tunnel way.

"Wow..."

"Go!" Zelda called.

Link hurriedly stepped forward, but fell forward. As soon as he got in, the entryway closed and it became a wall.

"Zelda…" Link whispered, pressing a hand on the wall. "She…"

Link shut his eyes and regained his composure.

"I've got to be stronger… So I can help Zelda."

He turned around and stepped forward-only falling into a tube-like tunnel that winded downwards.

"AHH!"

Link slid down, and down the tunnel, like a slide.

"What is going on?!" he screamed.

All of a sudden, the darkness of the tunnel was replaced with light. Link slammed his eyes shut. He felt himself land heavily on the floor. He felt wet grass on his back, and water droplets plopping heavily on his front. Link opened his eyes by a crack. He realized he was on the ground of the field behind the castle grounds.

"Zelda… She…" Link gasped, and stood up. "I have to save her!"

"Help! Someone!" A tiny voice cried. "I'm stuck in this tree!"

Link spotted a purple shimmer in a tree nearby. His eyes widened. "A fairy?!"

"Help!!"

Link rushed over to the tree and saw a fairy, trapped between the branches by its wing. "Hey! You! Help me!!"

"It's okay, I gotcha."

Link lifted the branch and gently pulled the wing out. "There we go."

The fairy flew into his face. "Hay there!"

"Ahh!" Link yelled, falling backwards off the tree, landing on the soft grass underneath the tree.

"Hi there! Thanks for savin' me! My name's Komaria!" the fairy cheered.

"Hello, there. My name's-"

"Link." Komaria cut link off. "I know. Do you know what's been going on in the world?"

"What's going on in the world?" Link asked. "Everyone knows, except me. Why?"

"That's because…" Komaria suddenly stopped, and her tiny body began to convulse. All of a sudden, she stopped. "Oh, my. What just happened?"

"Komaria?" Link asked. "Are you alright?"

"Link…"

"Can you tell me what happened back there?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Hey! That's-wait. Can you tell me what's going on in the world?"

"No, but I can _show_ you."

Komaria placed a tiny hand on his forehead. All of a sudden, visions of monsters, destruction and sadness flashed across his mind. Link felt like he couldn't breathe. The vision soon disappeared, and Link fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Oh my Goddesses, what's happened to Hyrule?" he breathed.

"Great evil has spread over the land." Komaria said.

"How am I connected to this?" Link asked.

"You are the Hero of the Triforce, you must save this land." Komaria explained.

"How can you say that?"

"Let me see your left hand, Link."

"Okay…" Link showed the fairy his hand. The symbol of the Triforce was there on his hand. "Hey, where'd this come from?" he asked.

"It came from your ancestor." Komaria whispered. "You are the keeper of the Triforce of Courage."

"What do you mean?" Link asked. "I don't have anything special about me."

"Yes, you do, Link. Have you ever noticed your ears are longer than the others?"

"Hey!" Link flushed, grabbing his ears. "These are hereditary!"

"Oh?" Komaria grinned. "The Hyrulean have short, sharp ears, dear."

"Are you saying I'm an _alien_?!" Link yelled. Thunder rumbled from above.

"No. On the other hand, the residents of Runafort have long, sharp ears, honey."

"I… don't belong here?" Link breathed.

"No, you don't belong in Hyrule, Link. You're from Runafort."

Link opened his mouth to speak-

-only to sneeze in Komaria's face.

"Let's get you home."


End file.
